


Somebody told me you had a boyfriend who looks like a girlfriend.

by ToAshNDust



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Acceptance, Alternate Universe - School, Flower Crowns, Friends to Lovers, Hair Braiding, M/M, Nailpolish
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 07:24:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4616469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToAshNDust/pseuds/ToAshNDust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Pour les autres, « Il avait toujours été un enfant étrange », un enfant « qui ne savait vraiment qui il était », « en recherche d’identité ». Et Louis riait toujours beaucoup à ces spéculations. Parce que si une personne savait mieux que quiconque qui elle était réellement, c’était bien Harry."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somebody told me you had a boyfriend who looks like a girlfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> Je ne suis pas encore très à l'aise avec cette plateforme, mais on va faire comme si de rien n'était. BONJOUR. ♥ 
> 
> Je suis contente de pouvoir vous poster quelque chose même si c'est clairement rien d'exeptionnel. J'avais juste vraiment vraiment envie d'écrire sur Harry et sur... Je sais pas trop ? Le fait de ne pas accepter les étiquettes que le monde s'entête à nous coller incessement au cul. J'admire vraiment Harry dans le groupe, parce qu'il a l'air d'être... Vrai ? Vous voyez ce que je veux dire ? Et je voulais juste essayer de retranscrire un peu tout ça. 
> 
> Enfin. Ce n'est pas de la grande littérature mais j'espère que ce petit OS vous plaira.  
> Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à venir me dire ce que vous en pensez sur Twitter. 
> 
> Mylène  
> @ToAshNDust

Les gens utilisaient sans cesse les mêmes mots pour définir Harry. Des mots dont ils ne connaissaient sans doute même pas la réelle signification, et dont ils se foutaient de l’impact. Louis haïssait cette manie que les autres avaient de vouloir absolument définir chaque personne, de lui attribuer des caractéristiques qui le feraient entrer dans la case de bonne ou de mauvaise personne. Et lorsqu’une personne ne rentrait ni dans l’une, ni dans l’autre, on la définissait comme l’on définissait Harry.

 _Son_ Harry.

Pour les autres, « Il avait toujours été un enfant étrange », un enfant « qui ne savait vraiment qui il était », « en recherche d’identité ». Et Louis riait toujours beaucoup à ces spéculations. Parce que si une personne savait mieux que quiconque qui elle était réellement, c’était bien Harry.

Ça n’avait pas été facile de conserver cette spécifié, ce trait incroyablement rare dont les autres étaient bien souvent dépourvue. Cette qualité que les autres enviaient un peu trop. Le reste du monde avait toujours était là pour rappeler à Harry à quel il était en décalage avec eux, à quel point il n’était pas à sa place. Mais Harry n’était pas différent, les autres l’avaient rendu différent. En le mettant en marge, en lui conseillant de changer « pour son bien », en lui expliquant que telle ou telle attitude n‘était pas respectable, ils avaient tenté de s’insinuer en lui et de transformer Harry. De le rendre conforme. Plat. Comme eux, terne. Mais Harry n’était pas fait pour ça. Harry était naturellement brillant, il enveloppait les autres de lumières. Il était réel, sans artifice. Il était tout ce que le monde aurait dû être. Et Louis s’en était rendu compte, bien avant les autres et il s’était promis de protéger cette petite découverte, ce trésor impromptu, envers et contre tout.

 

**Deuxième année, école primaire.**

Un nouveau allait arriver. La nouvelle s’était rependue comme une trainée de poudre dans la petite école primaire que Louis côtoyait. Ils n’étaient pas très nombreux ici. Ils se connaissaient tous depuis la maternelle, et rien n’arrivait jamais dans cette petite ville. Alors le fait qu’un garçon de leur âge emménage avait très vite mis toute la classe en émois. Beaucoup s’étaient autoproclamés meilleur ami du petit nouveau sans même l’avoir vu. Les filles commençaient déjà à parler entre elles en gloussant et ricanant, se demandant s’il serait beau et si l’une d’entre elles deviendrait son « amoureuse ». Louis se souvenait avoir violemment levé les yeux au ciel. Comme si toutes ces conneries importaient à leur âge.

Il s’en foutait bien de l’amour, lui tout ce qu’il voulait était jouer au foot, ne pas trop se faire disputer par sa mère, et éventuellement que ses petites sœurs ne mangent pas toutes ses céréales préférées. L’amour ça ne voulait rien dire pour un Louis haut comme trois pommes. Ça ne voulait rien dire, avant qu’Harry Styles n’entre timidement dans la salle de classe la main fermement accrochée à celle de la directrice. Des garçons avaient ri du ridicule la scène, en le traitant de « bébé » très peu discrètement. Les joues du garçonnet avaient violement rougit avant qu’il ne baisse le regard de manière coupable. Ce simple geste avait déchiré le cœur de Louis. Il s’était retourné vers cette bande d’abruti en les fusillant du regard. Comme si à 8 ans ils n’étaient plus des bébés, eux.

La directrice présenta Harry, mais Louis l’écoutait à peine, trop occupé à fixer le jeune garçon. Il était… La plus jolie chose qu’il n’ait jamais vue. Sa peau était toute pale, toute fine comme celles des poupées de ses petites sœurs. Ses grands yeux verts ornés de longs cils contrastaient avec son épiderme presque opale. Mais le plus étonnant était ses cheveux. Ils avaient les cheveux étonnement long pour un garçon. Ceux-ci descendaient en cascade presque jusqu’à ses épaules. Une avalanche de boucles brunes qui le rendait différent des garçons de son âge. Les autres abordaient, à cette époque, tous la même coiffure, facile d’entretien qui ne nécessitait qu’un lavage par semaine. Il était… Adorable. Harry était adorable. Fragile. Il dégageait quelque chose de si délicat que Louis sentit quelque chose se réveiller en lui. Juste là, au creux de son ventre. Comme la dernière fois lorsqu’un petit garçon avait poussé sa petite sœur pour accéder au toboggan plus vite. Elle s’était mise à pleurer, et Louis avait ressenti ce brulement à l’intérieur. Il voulait le protéger, aussi fort qu’il le pourrait.

À la récréation, Harry étaient un peu à part. Quelques filles étaient venues parler avec lui et continuaient de l’entourer. Harry avait un léger voile gêné par toute cette attention, mais très vite il sembla à l’aise avec elle. L’une d’elle l’avait même fait rire. Et lorsque son sourire s’était dessiné, deux creux s’étaient formés au milieu de ses joues. Le petit Louis avait regardé ce changement, effaré. Le soir, il s’était empressé de demander à sa maman de quoi il s’agissait. Elle lui avait appris que ces deux trous s’appelaient des fossettes. Et même si Louis ne connaissait pas encore le sens des mots, il avait décidé que celui-ci serait son préféré.

Les garçons ne venaient jamais vers Harry. Ni ce jour, ni ceux d’après. Louis ne comprenait pas bien, mais il ne voulait pas vraiment quitter ses copains pour se retrouver avec un groupe de fille. Même si dans celui-ci, il y avait Harry. Alors Louis se contentait de le regarder de loin. Le trouvant toujours aussi joli. Jusqu’à ce jour. Ce jour où la maitresse l’avait lâché en récréation 15 minutes plus tard à cause d’une bêtise qu’il avait faite. Il avait rejoint ses amis qui semblaient particulièrement dissipés. Ils parlaient dans tous les sens. Et Louis ne comprenait rien. Il avait manqué quelque chose. Un truc important. Il n’aimait pas ne pas être au courant, mais dans le fond il s’en fichait un peu.

Jusqu’à ce que le nom d’Harry ressorte subitement.

Il fronça les sourcils pour le chercher du regard, mais il ne le vit nulle part. Il n’était pas avec ses copines, il n’était pas sur le banc sur lequel il s’asseyait quelque fois et Louis s’inquiéta. Il s’éloigna rapidement pour faire le tour de la cours de la récréation. Il ne vit rien. Il s’apprêtait à aller demander aux amies d’Harry lorsque soudain il entendit des petits sanglots. Il s’approcha de la source du bruit pour découvrir Harry, planqué dans un des jeux habituellement destiné aux plus petits de première année. Harry, un peu trop grand, tenait à peine dans l’espace. Recroquevillé il sanglotait lourdement. Louis ne savait pas trop trop comment l’aborder. Bien évidemment leurs yeux s’étaient déjà croisés, mais il ne lui avait jamais parlé. Alors il fit la chose qui lui sembla la plus approprié, il toqua doucement sur le plastique du château miniature.

**\- Je peux rentrer avec toi ?**

Harry avait vivement relevé la tête, étonné qu’on vienne le voir. Il avait tenté d’essuyer ses larmes et avait hoché la tête timidement. Louis s’était faufilé tant bien que mal. Il était littéralement collé à Harry. Mais ça ne le dérangeait pas trop. Lui quand il était triste, il aimait que les gens soient tout proches de lui. Peut-être que pour Harry ce serait la même chose ?

**\- Pourquoi tu pleures ?**

Harry afficha une petite mine boudeuse, un peu triste que Louis trouva incroyablement mignonne.

**\- J’en avais marre de tout le temps être que avec des filles. Elles parlent tout le temps. Je voulais jouer avec des garçons… Mais…**

Sa voix se brisa légèrement et Louis vit qu’il retenait ses larmes de toutes ses forces.

**\- Ils se sont moqués de moi quand je suis arrivé. Ils ont dit que j’étais une fille. Et qu’ils ne jouaient pas avec les filles. Je leur ai dit que je n’étais pas une fille ! Que c’était un mensonge ! Et ils m’ont dit que si parce que j’avais un élastique rose dans les cheveux.**

En effet ce matin Harry était arrivé avec un petit chignon adorable placé haut sur sa tête. Louis n’avait absolument pas fait attention à la couleur de l’élastique de celui-ci. Quelle importance ?

**\- J’ai voulu leur dire que c’était à ma sœur, Gemma, mais ils sen fichaient. Ils ont essayé de me l’enlever pour rire, mais moi j’ai pas trouvé ça très drôle. Ils m’ont tiré les cheveux, et ils l’on cassé…**

Comme pour appuyer ses propos Harry ouvrit sa petite main encore légèrement potelé dans laquelle un minable élastique rose coupé reposait silencieusement. Mort.

**\- Maintenant tout le monde pense que je suis une fille, et j’ai des cheveux partout dans la figure. Ça m’énerve.**

**\- C’est des idiots, faut pas les écouter.**

Harry afficha une moue par forcement convaincue, ce qui n’avait pas plu du tout à Louis. Il voulait revoir les trous dans ses joues. _Les fossettes._

**\- Est-ce que… Tu veux que j’essaye de le réparer et d’enlever les cheveux de ton visage ?**

**\- Tu pourrais ?**

**\- Je peux essayer…**

Louis avait coiffé sa petite sœur quelques fois, ses cheveux commençaient à être long, alors maintenant il pouvait lui faire toutes sortes de chose drôles et mettre tout un tas de pinces colorés dans ses cheveux. Et sa sœur était toujours très heureuse. Ça ne devrait pas être bien différent avec Harry.

**\- Tourne-toi.**

Harry se contorsionna tant bien que mal, et Louis commença son ouvrage. Les cheveux d’Harry étaient vraiment doux, et tout épais. Il en avait beaucoup plus que sa sœur, alors Louis s’appliqua encore plus. La langue coincé entre ses dents, il fit attention à ne pas lui tirer les cheveux ou à ne pas faire quelque chose de trop moche. Même s’il était assez persuadé qu’Harry serait toujours joli, même avec un de ces affreux palmiers que sa mère faisait parfois sur la tête de Lottie. Une fois qu’il eut fini, il noua le tout avec l’élastique précédemment rafistolé et s’exclama très fier :

**\- Voilà !**

Harry se retourna vers lui et toucha délicatement du bout ses doigts sa nouvelle coiffure.

Il abordait deux petites tresses sur le côté qui empêchaient ses cheveux de rentrer dans ses yeux, retenues à l’arrière de la tête avec son élastique. C’était la première fois qu’il avait cette coiffure ! Il se mit à sourire de toutes ses dents en remerciant son nouvel ami. Il lui avait vraiment sauvé la vie.

**\- Merci !**

Louis resta subjugué devant cette vue, c’était la première fois qu’il pouvait observer « le phénomène » d’aussi près. Il ne comprenait toujours pas comment quelque chose comme ça pouvait se produire mais ça s’était pourtant produits. Les _fossettes_ dans ses joues étaient réapparues. Presque inconsciemment Louis leva un doigt et l’enfonça dans la fossette droite du petit brun, ce qui le fit sourire d’avantage encore et alluma des paillettes dans ses yeux. Ce garçon était spécial. Et Louis aimait ça. Beaucoup. Il ne laisserait pas les autres ruiner toutes ces choses. C’est à ce moment qu’il s’en fit la promesse.

 

**Premières années, collège.**

Harry était un garçon timide avec les autres, pas avec Louis. Louis le connaissait par cœur et il savait qu’il avait toujours quelque chose d’intéressant à raconter. Harry était la personne la plus incroyable qu’il connaissait. Il était tout le temps heureux. Même quand quelque chose rendait Louis triste, Harry parvenait toujours à le faire rire. Il l’aimait pour ça. Il était son meilleur ami et il le resterait toujours. Louis s’entêtait à le penser en tout cas, même si à cette âge les toujours ne durent que quelques secondes.

Harry avait vraiment peur de rentrer au collège et Louis se sentait obligé d’avoir du courage pour deux. Il tentait tant bien que mal de le rassurer, mais peut être que lui aussi était un peu effrayé.

Au final, Louis s’intégra plutôt vite. Très rapidement même. Il retrouva un certain nombre de ses amis d’avant. Des amis qui connaissaient Harry mais qui ne l’acceptaient toujours pas vraiment malgré tous les efforts de Louis… Quand Louis jouait au foot dans la cours, Harry ne venait jamais, il restait dans son coin. Sans jamais trop oser. Il regardait Louis sur le côté, souriant à chaque fois que leurs regards se croisaient ou passant son temps à se dessiner sur les bras plein de motifs ridicules. Des tatouages disait-il. Des tatouages qui n’avaient aucun sens mais qu’Harry semblait particulièrement aimer. Et si Harry les aimait, Louis les aimait également. Leur première année se passa relativement bien, et relativement vite. Louis était plutôt populaire sans même essayer, les filles le connaissaient parce qu’il était l’ami du mec un peu bizarre, qu’il jouait au foot, et qu’il avait des yeux « dans lesquelles ont mourrait littéralement d’envie de se noyer ». Et Harry… Il avait cette étiquette de mec étrange, que personne ne s’attardait à connaitre, mais la situation semblait lui convenir… Alors Louis n’y prêta pas attention. Peut-être qu’il aurait dû.

C’est en deuxième année que les choses s’était dégradé, et Louis s’en voudrait toute sa vie pour ne rien avoir vu. Il aurait dû voir le sourire de son meilleur ami se faner. Il aurait dû sentir le faux dans sa voix quand il disait que tout allait bien, il aurait dû s’apercevoir que l’éclat dans ses yeux vacillait dangereusement. Il aurait dû. Mais il ne s’était rendu compte de rien.

Parce qu’Harry était bon dans l’art de prétendre. Prétendre qu’il était ok. Prétendre qu’être mis à l’écart ne lui faisait pas de mal. Prétendre qu’il s’aimait tel qu’il était. Prétendre qu’il n’était pas totalement perdue entre ce qu’il voulait être, et ce qu’on semblait attendre de lui. Mais parce qu’Harry était Harry, et qu’il était incommensurablement humain, il avait fini par craquer et tout avouer sans que Louis n’y comprenne rien.

C’était un soir, alors qu’ils rentraient tous les deux chez eux, l’un raccompagnant l’autre. Harry semblait incroyablement distrait, perdu dans ses pensées, et bien trop silencieux. Louis l’avait laissé venir tout doucement, sachant qu’il ne fallait pas le brusquer. Mais le brun restait muet, les yeux rivés sur le sol et les lèvres fermement scellées. Alors il avait fini par poser la question.

**\- Harry ? Dis-moi ce qu’il se passe, s’il te plait. Est-ce que tout va bien?**

Ce dernier sursauta, presque apeuré par la voix de son meilleur ami avant de relever la tête vers celui-ci. Il le fixa quelques instant, quelques secondes à peine avant qu’un sourire ne se forme et qu’il lance un « Oui, ça va ! » enjouée.

Louis recula, comme s’il venait de recevoir un coup. Parce qu’il n’avait jamais, jamais, vu une expression si meurtrit sur le visage d’Harry. Ses grands yeux émeraude étaient en réalité inondés de larmes. Le cœur Louis eu un loupé. Comment faisait-il ça ? Pourquoi lui mentait-il ? Pourquoi ses yeux étaient si douloureux alors que son sourire semblait si foutrement véritable ?

C’est à ce moment que Louis compris à quel point Harry était doué pour faire semblant, et à quel point il avait échoué à le protéger. Louis fronça les sourcils et attrapa vivement Harry par le bras. Il était presque en colère à présent. En colère contre lui, contre Harry, contre le monde.

 **\- Harry. Dis-moi ce qu’il se passe** ordonna-t-il tout en tentant de rester doux.

Les yeux d’Harry s’étaient écarquillés, son sourire avait commencé à faner et doucement, tout doucement, une avalanche de larmes s’était écrasée sur ses joues.

**\- Des troisièmes font que m’embêter. Ils me poussent tous les jours. Tout le temps. Ils disent que je suis gay, ils disent que c’est dégoutant. Ils disent que je ressemble à une fille. Ils disent que je ne te mérite pas et que t’as juste pitié de moi. J’essaye d’être fort Lou’, je te promets que j’essaye. Mais ça me rend triste parce que je sais pas ce que je fais de mal. Je ne comprends pas. Et parfois, je crois qu’ils ont raison.**

**\- Non. Ils ont tords. Bordel Harry ! Pourquoi tu ne m’en as pas parlé avant ?! Je vais les niquer. Je te jure je vais les détruire.**

Les poings de Louis le démangeaient. Ils étaient en feux. Tant et si bien qu’il devait se retenir pour ne pas l’envoyer dans le mur juste en face de lui. Mais il ne voulait pas effrayer Harry. Son Harry qui avait déjà suffisamment peur. Son Harry qu’on avait consciemment heurté. On avait blessé son bébé. Et Louis ne pouvait le tolérer.

 **\- Est-ce que t’es en colère contre moi … ?** demanda-t-il d’une toute petite voix prête à se briser.

Le regard du châtain se posa sur les billes vertes qui le fixaient anxieusement et un soupire passa sa bouche sans même qu’il ne s’en rende compte. Il ne pourrait jamais être en colère contre lui. Harry ne faisait jamais rien pour blesser les gens de son plein grès. Jamais.

**\- Non… J’aurais juste aimé que tu m’en parles. Harry… Regarde-moi s’il te plait. Ils n’ont pas le droit de te faire du mal. Ce n’est PAS bien. Et ce qu’ils disent est FAUX. Ils s’en prennent à toi parce que tu es plus petit, et que tu n’es pas méchant. C’est facile de s’en prendre à toi.**

**\- Est-ce que ça veut dire que je suis faible … ?**

**\- Non Hazz. C’est eux les faibles, c’est eux qui ne se sentent exister qu’en rabaissant les autres. Toi tu es fort, parce que peu importe ce qu’ils disent, tu restes toi, tu sais qui tu es, alors qu’eux ne savent même pas comment porter leurs couilles d’accord ?**

Harry avait hoché la tête timidement, répétant les paroles de Louis pour s’en convaincre.

**\- Maintenant, rentrons.**

Et sans réfléchir, Louis avait glissé sa main dans celle d’Harry. Parce qu’il voulait le rassurer. Parce qu’il avait besoin de le sentir proche de lui. Parce qu’il n’avait aucunement besoin de se justifier de vouloir tenir la main d’une personne qu’il aimait. Et ce, même si cette personne était un garçon.

Le soir même, ils dormirent ensemble, Louis tentant de plus en plus difficilement d’envelopper le corps grandissant d’Harry au creux du sien.

Harry était son meilleur ami. Il était toujours la plus jolie chose du monde. Il avait des fossettes lorsqu’il riait et il souriait même quand il pleurait. Le reste du monde était laid en comparaison, et ces connards auraient bientôt des cocards.

 

**Dernière année, collège.**

Harry avait un groupe d’ami à présent. Un groupe que les autres excluaient naturellement. Il y avait cette fille à laquelle l’adolescence ne rendait pas justice, puis cette autre, trop grosse pour être aimé, puis ce blond qui souffrait d’hyperactivité et que personne ne supportait, ou encore ce gamin, un peu frêle qui préférait la virtualité à la réalité. Ils étaient tous un peu spéciaux. Mais être spécial lorsqu’on a 15 ans c’était tout sauf une qualité.

Harry voyait en eux tout ce que les autres ne voyaient pas. Ils étaient gentils, dévoués, drôles, peu sûr d’eux, passionnés. Ils avaient toutes les qualités qu’Harry recherchait chez des amis, alors pourquoi devait-il écouter les autres ? Ils ne les comprenaient pas. De moins en moins. Il avait parfois l’impression qu’il ne voyait pas le monde comme eux le voyait, et ça l’effrayait.

Il ne comprenait pas le jugement. Personne ne pouvait décider qui méritait ou ne méritait pas d’être aimé. Tout le monde avait quelque chose de beau à l’intérieur n’est-ce pas ?

Harry apprenait doucement à apprivoiser cette partie de lui, cette partie qui se détachait des conventions, qui se fichait des on-dit. Il voulait vivre pour lui. Il voulait faire ce qui le rendait heureux. Trop de gens se rendaient malheureux et se mettaient des barrières tout seuls. Mais parfois, les autres lui faisaient tout de même un peu peur.

Un dimanche après-midi, alors qu’il regardait tranquillement la télé quelqu’un frappa à la porte avant d’entrer presque immédiatement. Louis. Le châtain s’installa naturellement près d’Harry. Un Harry qui semblait étrangement mal à l’aise.

**\- Louis ? Qu’est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu n’étais pas puni ce weekend ?**

**\- Si. Mais j’me suis échappé. Ma mère voulait me faire refaire tous les devoirs de Maths auxquels j’ai pas eu la moyenne. TOUS. Tu sais ce que ça veut dire ? Ça veut dire des dizaines et des dizaines de devoirs. Je devais me sortir de là. Ma VIE ENTIERE en dépendait.**

**\- Oh d’accord.**

Louis fronça les sourcils, surpris. Habituellement Harry se serait moqué de son ton bien trop théâtral, il ne se serait pas contenté d’un « d’accord ». Habituellement Harry était beaucoup plus heureux de le voir. Il observa attentivement son meilleur ami, les joues rouges, l’air embarrassé, les mains fermement bloquées sous ses cuisses… Tant d’éléments qui lui paraissaient étrangement suspect.

**\- Qu’est-ce que tu me caches ?**

**\- Rien !**

**\- Hazz….**

**\- Tu vas te foutre de moi** bougonna Harry.

**\- Est-ce que … Je t’ai dérangé ? Est-ce que t’était en train de-**

**\- NON ! Non… Je…**

Harry soupira longuement avant d’ôter ses mains de dessous de ses cuisses pour les poser délicatement sur ces dernières. Louis parcourut celles-ci du regard, surpris de ce qu’il y voyait. Au bout de ses longs doigts se trouvait des ongles joliment colorés en une teinte bleue très claire. Un bleu pastel qui contrastait délicatement avec la peau halé d’Harry.

**\- Pourquoi t’as mis du vernis sur tes ongles ? Gemma t’as pris pour sa poupée ou quoi?**

**\- Non… J’aime juste bien ça.**

Harry haussa les épaules en une moue un peu gêné, pas très à l’aise. Louis examina ses ongles encore une fois. Il ne trouvait pas spécialement ça étrange de voir Harry porter du vernis. D’autres jeunes le faisaient au lycée, à ça près qu’il s’agissait de vernis noir corbeau et que les personnes qui l’abordaient lui faisaient généralement très peur. Ils étaient tout cloutés de partout et semblaient toujours sur le point de se jeter sous une voiture. Ou d’y pousser quelqu’un. Harry lui, ne portait pas ce vernis en signe de rébellion, il ne voulait pas crier au monde d’aller se faire foutre, il n’était pas en colère, il ne portait pas ça pour provoquer. Il mettait du vernis bleu ciel parce qu’il aimait ça. Et Louis trouvait ça étrangement plus sain.

**\- Pourquoi je ne t’ai jamais vu avec avant ?**

**\- Parce que ma cousine m’a dit de ne pas le porter devant les autres. Elle a dit qu’ils penseraient que je suis un travesti ou quelque chose comme ça.**

Louis resta interdit par les propos d’Harry. Il se reconcentra sur les mains du brun qu’il prit doucement dans les siennes avant de jouer avec ses doigts et d’examiner plus attentivement ses ongles. Il ne supportait pas que l’on colle des étiquettes sur Harry. Harry n’était rien de ce qu’il connaissait.

Harry était bien trop unique, bien trop exceptionnel, pour qu’on le résume à un simple « gay » ou encore « travesti ». Personne n’avait à être enfermé dans ces mots. Encore moins lui.

**\- Tu devrais le mettre demain, au collège. C’est joli.**

**\- Vraiment ?**

Louis se mit à sourire doucement lorsqu’il vit l’étonnement dans les iris du plus jeune. Ses orbes verts semblaient soudainement illuminés d’une centaine de paillettes dorés. C’était une de ses expressions préférée sur Harry. Il était magnifique.

**\- Oui vraiment. On s’en fou de ce que pensent les autres Haz.**

Le lendemain Harry se tenait dans un coin près du portail de l’établissement, les mains fermement enfoncées dans ses poches. Il avait un peu peur. Sans Louis il se sentait moins fort. Moins à même d’affronter le monde. Dire que l’avis des autres nous est égal est une chose, parvenir à affronter les regards en est une autre.

Louis arriva quelques minutes à peine après, d’un pas sûr et décidé. Ses cheveux bruns dans un bordel sans nom et un petit sourire accroché aux lèvres. Lorsqu’il fut devant Harry il remarqua immédiatement ses mains cachées. Un petit sourire attendrit se forma sur son visage.

**\- Allez, viens.**

Louis s’empara fermement de sa main, et la glissa dans la sienne. C’est à ce moment qu’Harry remarqua les ongles de Louis… Eux aussi peint d’une manière chaotique avec un vert forêt tout à fait ravissant. Ses ongles semblaient plus barbouillés que manucurés mais le cœur d’Harry se serra devant ce geste. Louis était toujours là pour le rassurer, pour le faire sentir normal quand il savait pertinemment qu’il ne l’était pas.

Leurs mains se lièrent fermement, et c’est ainsi qu’ils passèrent le portail. Louis fusillant des yeux la moindre personne dont le regard semblait un peu trop réprobateur. Ils n’avaient de compte à rendre à personne. Il tenait la main de la plus jolie chose de la terre. Il avait des trous dans les joues, il souriait toujours même lorsqu’il avait peur, et la couleur de ses ongles s’accordaient aux yeux de Louis.

Et personne ne pouvait empêcher ça.

 

**Première année, lycée.**

Harry avait passé l’été à grandir. Sans déconner, Louis ne pouvait même plus l’enlacer décemment sans devoir se mettre sur la pointe des pieds. Lui était resté ridiculement petit et il trouvait ça foutrement injuste. Harry était beau. Il ne faisait rien pour l’être mais il l’était. Ses cheveux étaient toujours anormalement long, tout comme ses jambes d’ailleurs. Tout chez Harry était fin, délicat, gracile. Il n’avait pas à faire beaucoup d’effort pour se faire remarquer par les filles au lycée. Il lui suffisait d’enfiler un jean noir et un T-Shirt simple et la moitié de la terre rampait littéralement à ses pieds.

Louis était heureux que le reste du monde se rende enfin compte d’à quel point Harry pouvait être beau. Mais tout au fond de son ventre, il ressentait un petit pincement désagréable. Comme si on lui volait quelque chose. Il avait toujours été le seul à voir tout ce que possédait Harry. Et maintenant il se sentait obligé de le partager. Ce n’était pas de la jalousie à proprement parler. Il avait juste parfois un peu peur lui aussi.

Louis avait également aussi son petit lot d’admiratrices, mais il n’y prêtait pas franchement attention. Il faisait partie de l’équipe de foot et il avait l’impression que tout ce qu’elles voyaient en lui était « Louis, joueur de foot » ou encore « Louis le meilleur ami d’Harry », et ce n’était pas quelque chose qu’il appréciait particulièrement. Alors il sortait avec ses amis, il fêtait ses victoires sportives, il embrassait deux trois filles au détour d’une fête, mais rien de plus. Louis n’était pas intéressé.

Le seul qui le faisait se sentir spécial était Harry.

Et Louis ne voulait pas tellement penser à quel point Harry le faisait se sentir spécial. Parce l’intensité de son amour pour lui commençait à l’effrayer, et qu’il préférait largement faire taire ces pensées. Les résultats de Louis étaient médiocres, vraiment mauvais. Alors il se plongeait corps et âme dans le foot. Espérant pouvoir intégrer une filière sportive et enfin en finir avec ces matières qui l’ennuyaient terriblement.

Il s’entrainait presque tous les soirs avec l’équipe, s’acharnant et redoublant d’effort pour perfectionner des techniques qu’il maitrisait déjà presque parfaitement. Et chaque soir, dès qu’Harry le pouvait, il venait le voir. Il s’asseyait silencieusement dans les gradins et attendait que Louis termine pour qu’ils puissent rentrer ensemble.

 **\- Tiens, Tomlinson, ta petite copine est là** , ricana bêtement un des membres de l’équipe.

Ce à quoi Louis répondit un « Ta gueule » légèrement exaspéré.

Pour les autres joueurs du groupe, Harry n’était autre que « La petite copine de Louis » ils se moquaient de sa douceur, et de ses fréquentations presque exclusivement féminines. Ils ne le comprenaient pas. Et dans le fond louis s’en foutait. C’était petit être mieux comme ça. Tant qu’ils ne devenaient pas irrespectueux envers lui, tout allait bien.

Lorsque Louis pu enfin rejoindre Harry, celui-ci était en train de lire un livre, avec beaucoup de mots qui semblait chiant comme la pluie. Sans le prévenir Louis l’enlaça fermement.

**\- Salut Haz !**

**\- … Tu pues Louis.**

Louis haussa un sourcil amusé tout en se détachant de lui.

**\- Je sais. C’est pour ça qu’on devrait rentrer tout de suite, je meurs d’envie de prendre une douche.**

**\- Attend Lou ! J’voulais te parler d’un truc.**

**\- J’t’écoute.**

Harry semblait anxieux, nerveux. Et Louis n’aimait pas trop ça.

**\- Tu sais la fille qui est en option histoire de l’art avec moi ? La petite brune ?**

Louis hocha la tête. Il voyait qu’il elle était. Il voyait trop bien même. Harry et elle s’entendaient bien. Et il sentait que tout ça n’allait pas lui plaire du tout.

**\- Elle m’a proposé de sortir avec elle un soir. Genre… Un vrai rencard. Et j’ai dit oui.**

L’annonce laissa Louis stoïque. Il ne s’y attendait pas ou du moins il niait en bloc cette possibilité. Parce que même si il savait qu’Harry rencontrerait bientôt quelqu’un, il ne s’était pas suffisamment préparé pour ça. Il détestait cette idée. Il détestait penser que quelqu’un allait probablement passer avant lui. Que quelqu’un allait bientôt rendre sa place. En plus cette fille n’était même pas jolie. Alors tout ce qu’il trouva à répondre fut un **« Ok. C’est cool. »** Il n’en pensait pas un foutu mot, mais c’est ce qu’Harry voulait entendre.

Le trajet retour se fit dans le silence le plus total, et Louis se dit qu’il était peut-être temps de prendre ses distances. Parce qu’Harry était la plus jolie chose du monde, et qu’il n’était pas celui qui le méritait.

Le jour J Louis avait été bougon toute la journée. Il avait à peine répondu aux messages d’Harry. Un Harry stressé qui avait peur de ne pas être à la hauteur et qui demandait à son meilleur ami de le rassurer. Mais Louis n’avait aucunement envie de lui répéter à quel point il était beau sans essayer, à quel point il était précieux, à quel point cette fille avait de la chance. Il se sentait foutrement égoïste mais il détestait toujours autant cette idée. Il s’était mis au lit très tôt dans l’espoir d’arriver plus rapidement à demain. Mais c’était sans compter sur cette boule qu’il avait au creux de la gorge qui le maintenait inéluctablement éveillé.

Il pensait à tous ces détails qui composaient Harry. Ces détails qu’il avait relevés mais auquel il n’avait jamais réellement fait attention. La douceur de ses boucles, la manière qu’il avait de se coller à lui le matin lorsqu’il se réveillait, la façon dont sa mâchoire se contractait lorsqu’il était en colère, la couleur de son vernis qui mettait si élégamment en valeur ses longues mains. Un tas de détails qu’il voulait être le seul à remarquer.

Et il réalisa soudainement qu’il était fichu.

Il était fichu depuis bien longtemps.

Alors qu’il tournait encore et encore un bruit l’avait sorti de ses pensées. Celui d’une porte qui grince. La chambre de Louis commença doucement à s’emplir de l’odeur d’Harry. Il était là. Louis l’entendit enlever ses vêtements, il le sentit s’assoir sur le lit pour délicatement se glisser à ses côtes.

Harry se colla à lui, l’amenant contre son torse. Louis n’était plus la grande cuillère à présent. Il avait renoncé à l’idée, non sans se battre, lorsqu’il avait compris que son corps ne suffisait plus à recouvrir un tiers de celui d’Harry.

Il sentit ses doigts se perdre dans ses cheveux.

**\- Je sais que tu dors pas.**

**\- Comment s’est passé ton rendez-vous ?**

**\- Bien. C’était bien.**

Ce n’était pas la réponse que Louis avait espéré entendre. Mais évidemment qu’il s’était bien passé. On ne pouvait pas ne pas aimer Harry, et Harry voyait le bon même chez les pires personnes qui composaient l’humanité.

**\- T’es avec elle ? En couple ?**

Louis avait essayé de contrôler sa voix, de ne pas laisser percer l’inquiétude et la colère.

**\- Non… Elle m’a embrassé. Mais j’étais pas… À l’aise. Du coup je suis parti, je me suis excusé, et j’ai marché un peu en réfléchissant. J’ai réfléchi à ce qu’on m’a souvent dit. Tu sais quand on me traitait de gay ? Et… Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais pas ce que je suis réellement. Je trouve des filles belles, je trouve des garçons beaux, mais je ne sais pas trop ce que je veux. Je crois que ça m’est égale en réalité. Je veux juste quelqu’un. Quelqu’un de gentil, d’intéressant, de spécial. Et en attendant… J’ai pas envie de sortir avec des gens pour sortir avec des gens et ça me fait parfois sentir un peu anormal. Est-ce que tu me trouves étrange toi ?**

**\- Non Harry. Je ne te trouve pas étrange. Tu prends ton temps et c’est bien. Il te faut quelqu’un d’extraordinaire.**

Le silence dans la pièce n’était pas un silence confortable. Le silence était lourd et Louis sentait son cœur battre fort contre sa poitrine. Louis était soulagé, et en même temps parfaitement effrayé. Il repensa à ces termes « Tiens Tomlinson, ta petite amie est là » et ça sonnait si bien lorsqu’il pensait à Harry.

Mais il n’était pas prêt à tout risquer. Il n’était pas prêt à perdre Harry, il n’était pas non plus près à avouer au monde que lui aussi était un peu spécial et qu’il était irrémédiablement amoureux d’un garçon.

Harry était unique, la plus joli chose du monde, et il l’avait toujours encouragé à le montrer. Le poussant à affronter le reste du monde. Mais quand il s’agissait de lui… Tout son courage s’envolait. Louis se sentait tout petit, et perdu. Il n’était pas aussi exceptionnel qu’Harry.

 

**Dernière année, lycée.**

Harry était tendu à cause des examens. Il s’énervait souvent, même contre Louis. Puis il s’excusait un peu après. Il semblait avoir perdu toute once de confiance en lui, en ses capacités et en sa spécificité.

Harry était comme… Une bombe à retardement. Il avait été gentil pendant 18 ans et maintenant, il semblait juste constamment sur le point d’assassiner quelqu’un.

Louis avait du mal à comprendre Harry c’était comme… Une crise d’adolescence en retard. Harry ne savait plus qui il était ni ce qu’il devait faire pour être heureux. Et toute cette colère et cette angoisse qu’il ressentait l’usait. Louis détestait le voir comme ça. Le voir se faire du mal. Il avait beau lui répéter qu’il y arriverait, et qu’au pire ce n’était pas grave si ses résultats n’étaient pas aussi bons qu’il le souhaitait, rien ne marchait.

Et un matin, Harry explosa.

Harry n’avait pas rejoint Louis avant d’aller en cours, il ne l’avait pas prévenu qu’il serait en retard. Et Louis s’inquiétait. Il l’attendit à la pause du midi tout en la harcelant littéralement de messages. Ce n’était pas son genre.

Il s’énervait de plus en plus lorsque soudainement il entendit un **« Oh mon dieu, mais… C’est Harry ! »** s’échapper de la bouche d’une fille un peu plus loin. Il releva vivement la tête pour voir Harry s’approcher de lui, le regard aimanté au sol. Du plomb s’abatit dans l’estomac de Louis.

Harry ressemblait à Harry, mais il n’était pas Harry.

Il avait l’impression de perdre ce pour quoi il s’était toujours battu. Les autres, le monde et ses attentes étaient en train de tuer son meilleur ami.

Harry s’était coupé les cheveux. Il ne pouvait même plus les attacher en ce chignon désordonné qu’il faisait tout le temps et que Louis adorait. Il pouvait à présent tout juste rassembler le dessus en une petite couette ridicule. Ses mèches ordinairement bouclés ne tombaient plus sur ses épaules, elles avaient été coupé et encerclaient maintenant difficilement son visage, frôlant à peine ses joues et l’arrête de sa mâchoire. Il portait un slim et un maillot de foot vert appartenant à Louis. Bien loin de la simplicité ou l’excentricité habituelle. Il semblait plus carré. Plus viril. Et l’expression dure qui ne quittait pas son visage n’arrangeait en rien le constat.

Il était foutrement beau. Plus peut-être que ce qu’il était avant. Mais ce n’était pas son Harry.

Il n’y avait aucune trace de vernis. Aucunes tresses dans ses cheveux. Aucun creux dans ses joues.

Il n’y avait que le vide, et la banalité.

Harry s’arrêta devant Louis. Il était grand et imposant. Et si Louis ne l’avait pas aussi bien connu, il n’aurait pas remarqué à quel point il semblait fragile, sur le point de se briser en mille morceaux.

**\- Qu’est-ce que t’as fait Harry … ?**

Ce n’était qu’un souffle. Harry serra les dents.

**\- Je suis fatigué d’être différent.**

**\- J’te reconnais plus…**

La bouche d’Harry tressaillit dans une petite moue que Louis connaissait par cœur. Celle qui indiquait qu’Harry allait se mettre à pleurer à tout moment. Alors, Louis l’attira doucement contre lui. Harry s’agrippa à son T-shirt comme si sa vie en dépendait et il se mit à sangloter.

**\- J’ai l’impression que la seule chose qu’il me reste de sûr, c’est toi Lou. J’comprends pas ce que les gens veulent de moi. J’comprends pas. Alors je me suis dit que si j’étais comme tout le monde, tout ira mieux. Quelqu’un de normal. Un élève moyen qui se met pas la pression pour réussir, un gars normal masculin, attiré par des filles, un mec qui boit et fumes, un mec qui baise sans se préoccuper de la personne qu’il a en face. J’pensais que ce serait plus facile. Ça a l’air de l’être pour les autres, ils savent tous qui ils sont, ils ne se posent pas de questions. Et moi… J’sais plus qui je suis.**

**\- C’est faux Harry… Regarde-les. Ils n’ont pas d’identité. Ils sont tous perdus. Autant que toi. Pire que toi. Ils font ce qu’on leur dit de faire. Ils choisissent la sécurité parce qu’être soi-même maintenant, de nos jours, c’est beaucoup trop compliqué. Alors ils se contentent d’être tout le monde et personne à la fois. Mais toi Harry t’es pas comme ça, tu l’as jamais été. S’il te plait Haz. Regarde-moi.**

Les yeux embuées d’Harry trouvèrent les billes azurées de Louis. Comme au tout début. Comme la toute première fois qu’ils s’étaient parlé dans cette espèce de petit château qui à présent leur semblait si obsolète.

**\- T’es toujours le même Harry. S’il te plait. Ne devient pas comme eux. On s’en fou des autres. On s’en fou de ce qu’ils pensent.**

Harry lâcha un petit rire.

**\- Tu dis ça mais tu t’en fou pas tant que ça Louis…**

**\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?**

Harry lui lança un regard profondément attristé avant d’hausser les épaules.

**\- T’as honte de moi parfois je crois. Je comprends. Je comprends vraiment Lou. T’as fait tellement de choses pour moi et moi j’suis juste pas capable d’être… Normal. T’es fatigué qu’on me prenne « pour ta petite copine », pour le meilleur ami beaucoup trop efféminé pour ne pas être gay, tu crois que je sais pas ce que les autres pensent de moi ? On s’éloigne. Et je sais que c’est ma faute. C’est à cause de moi que tu t’écartes quand je veux toucher tes cheveux ou ton bras quand on est en public, c’est à cause de-moi si tu ne veux plus me tenir la main, parce que t’as peur qu’on croit que t’es avec moi…**

Le cœur de Louis battait de plus en plus vite au fur et à mesure que les mots sortaient de la bouche d’Harry. Il avait été l’un des éléments du mal être d’Harry. Lui qui avait toujours voulu le protéger du reste du monde l’avait inconsciemment poussé à se remettre en question. Harry était parfait. Il n’était pas le problème, et il ne pouvait pas lui laisser croire une seconde de plus.

**\- Non! Putain non. J’ai jamais eu honte de toi je. Jamais bordel. Je.**

Louis lâcha un souffle tremblant et avant même qu’il ne le réalise les mots passèrent la barrière de ses lèvres.

 **\- Je suis amoureux de toi Harry.** Louis lâcha un petit rire gêné.

Que venait-il de faire ?

**\- Je sais que c’est cliché au possible, le mec qui tombe amoureux de son meilleur ami d’enfance. Le gars qui essaye de faire comme si tout dans sa vie était clair, alors qu’en réalité il est perdu au milieu de nulle part. Je t’aime Harry, depuis toujours je crois, et ce n’était un secret pour personne. Sauf pour moi-même. J’ai juste récemment réalisé que je t’aimais peut être un peu trop. T’as raison. J’ai peur de ce que les gens pourraient penser pour à peu près un millier de raisons. J’ai peur des remarques, de ce qu’on pourrait nous dire, de ce qu’on pourrait te dire. J’ai peur de ce que les gens penseront lorsqu’ils me verront à côté de toi, quand ils se rendront compte à quel point tu es beau, et à quel point je ne suis rien. J’ai peur qu’ils réalisent à quel point je t’aime. Mais surtout, surtout j’ai peur de te perdre. Je suis absolument terrorisé à l’idée de tout détruire. Je suis totalement terrorisé. J’ai besoin de toi Harry… Mais je préfère risquer notre amitié plutôt que te laisser penser une seconde de plus que j’ai honte de toi. Alors voilà. Je t’aime.**

Harry le fixait silencieusement, les sourcils froncés comme s’il ne comprenait pas.

**\- Fait pas cette tête Haz, comment pourrais-je ne pas t’aimer ? Regarde-toi. Je ne veux pas que tu changes. J’aime le Harry doux qui est un peu effrayé à l’idée de ne pas avoir sa place dans le monde. J’aime le Harry qui mets du vernis parce qu’il trouve ça joli, et qui se fiche qu’on le traite de fille. J’aime le Harry qui s’arrête dans la rue lorsqu’un enfant pleur, ou qu’il aperçoit un chat errant. J’aime le Harry qui se fiche d’avoir des cheveux plus longs que certaines filles de l’établissement. J’aime le Harry qui n’aime pas un sexe mais une personne. J’aime le Harry qui voit la gentillesse avant la beauté. J’aime celui que tu es. J’veux pas que tu deviennes un autre pour leur faire plaisir. S’il te plait. On s’en fou de ce qu’ils pensent. C’est notre vie. C’est ta vie.**

**\- On s’en fiche réellement de ce qu’ils pensent ?**

**\- Oui. On s’en fou.**

Harry était si proche de lui.

**\- Prouve-le.**

Son regard vert descendit lentement sur les lèvres de Louis et ce dernier ne put que doucement déglutir. Bordel. Etait-il sérieux ?

 **\- Tu veux que je t’embrasse ?** Souffla Louis incertain 

Les joues d’Harry prirent une teinte rosée avant qu’il n’humecte ses lèvres tout en hochant la tête **.**

**\- Ok…**

Ce n’était qu’un souffle qui vint se perdre entre les lèvres d’Harry avant que le châtain ne se mette légèrement sur la pointe des pieds pour poser sa bouche sur la sienne. Il passa ses mains autour de sa nuque tandis qu’Harry encercla ses hanches de ses bras. Ses lèvres étaient pleines, confortables, chaudes et elles allaient si bien avec les siennes. Ses jambes étaient parcouru d’un millier de picotements et si Harry ne le maintenant pas si fermement il aurait pu s’écrouler. Harry était délicat, doux et pourtant assuré.

Il était Harry, il était la plus jolie chose du monde et Louis n’en revenait pas de pouvoir enfin l’embrasser.

 

**Première année, université.**

Louis était debout, contre un pilier de la fac dans laquelle étudiait Harry et il lisait un livre. Oui, Louis lisait un livre, avec pleins de mots. C’était un de ces livres sur lesquels il ne se serait jamais arrêté en temps normal mais qu’Harry lui avait conseillé de lire. Il avait été un peu réticent lorsqu’Harry lui avait donné. Il s’était un peu moqué en disant qu’il ne lirait jamais ça. Puis, un jour où il s’ennuyait, il avait lu une page. Puis deux, puis trois. Puis sans qu’il ne s’en rendent compte le livre touchait bientôt à sa fin. Louis était totalement absorbé par le livre lorsqu’il sentit soudainement une bouche se poser sur sa jugulaire. Il sursauta avant de se mettre à sourire doucement.

**\- Harry tu me déranges… Je lis.**

Harry s’assit sur un muret à quelques centimètres et attira Louis sur ses genoux. Ses lèvres se retroussèrent en une mimique boudeuse.

**\- Tu vas bientôt préférer les livres à moi …**

**\- Tu ne peux t’en prendre qu’à toi-même, idiot.**

Louis fixa Harry, un sourire imbécile aux lèvres. Il posa délicatement le bout de son doigt sur sa joue, pile à l’endroit où quelques secondes après un trou se forma. Les fossettes d’Harry restaient une des choses les plus magiques du monde.

Le regard de Louis parcourut doucement les innombrables tatouages qu’avaient à présent Harry sur ses bras. Ses tatouages qui contrastaient presque avec sa bouille enfantine et ses longs cheveux bruns. Ses yeux se perdirent dans cet amas de boucle brune quand soudainement il remarqua la couronne de fleurs posée sur la tête de ce dernier. En entrelacement de petites fleurs roses et blanches.

Louis secoua la tête mi- amusé mi- désespéré. Harry inventait toujours de nouvelles choses auxquelles personne ne pensait jamais.

**\- T’aime ?**

**\- Beaucoup. T’as l’air d’une de ces foutue princesse disney.**

Le sourire d’Harry s’agrandit encore un peu plus fort, il caressa doucement la cuisse de Louis avant d’attirer son visage près du sien pour l’embrasser délicatement.

Harry était plein d’assurance, et il la transmettait à Louis. Parfois il avait toujours un peu peur, mais Louis était toujours là pour le protéger. Parfois Harry doutait de lui. Parfois Louis avait peur qu’Harry s’échappe. Ils avaient peur l’un pour l’autre. L’un avec l’autre. Mais le monde extérieur n’était plus un obstacle. Harry était doux, Harry était délicat et sensible. Louis était sociable, un peu trop hargneux lorsque quelque chose ne lui plaisait pas. Ils étaient ce qu’ils étaient, et il se fichait bien que ça ne plaise pas aux autres.

Harry était la plus jolie chose du monde, et elle était à lui.


End file.
